Heart Change
by Lorie-Sama
Summary: Two years after Naraku's defeat, an innocent, clumsy, pure girl with a dark past came to Sesshoumaru's life, she's an inu hanyou like Inuyasha, Will she be able to change Sesshoumaru to a better person? But one problem is... She's mute.
1. Chapter 1

I hope this story is good… This is my first Inuyasha story so please go easy on me . Tell me if there's any grammar errors or spellings (really appreciated ^^)

Disclaimer : I Don't Own Inuyasha, I just own my sweet Aiko, and maybe some other OCs

Chapter 1 : The Girl

A hanyou girl was running in the middle of a forest, chased by some demons. The weird thing is that the demons that chased her were inu youkais like her. But they're full demon, not a hanyou like her. Her clothes were a mess, a large gash was on her shoulder, blood dripped from the gash. She was panting hard, tears running down her cheeks. Suddenly, she ran to a clearing. Her feet slumped. It's a cliff. There's a river below the cliff. But she'll never survive if she jumped to the river with a wound like that.

"Give up Aiko-_nee_-_san_, you'll never escape from us." A dark voice said with a growl. A male inu youkai appeared, followed by others. They approached her when she suddenly stood up and jumped to the river. Crying.

'I better die than live with nightmares!'

The inu youkais watched as her body disappeared, they growled angrily.

"Don't worry. She'll never survive anyway. Let's just tell our lord that she's dead." The others nodded and walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile… In inuyasha's village…

Two figures could be seen in front of a small house. They're Sesshoumaru and Rin.

"Oh, thank you lord Sesshoumaru! It's beautiful!" Rin said hugging a red and orange kimono. Sesshoumaru looked at her. Observing her slowly changed features. Rin was now a healthy 13 year old girl. She's now developing very well. It's a good thing that he left her in Inuyasha's village. The villager took a good care of her. He soon put his attention to an approaching Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Why Sesshoumaru, it's been a while since your last visit." Said Kagome with a smile, Sesshoumaru let out a small growl. He didn't accept her to be his sister-in-law…yet. Kagome and Inuyasha were married one year ago. It's just a plain and simple wedding, but Kagome was very happy back then. Without saying a thing, Sesshoumaru walked away from them.

"Good bye lord Sesshoumaru! Visit me again please!" Rin waved to him. Then sighed when she didn't get any reply. "I better help Kaede-_Obaa-Sama _collecting some herbs then. Bye Kagome-_nee-san_ and Inuyasha-_nii-san_!" She waved then ran to the forest.

"Be careful Rin-_chan_!" Kagome yelled then sighed.

"He's not going accept me, Inuyasha…"

"Keh, Just stop thinking about that already! You know how hard-headed he can be."

"Yeah… Just like you back then."

"Did Not!"

"I wish he find someone that could change him like I could to you." She sighed again. Hearing that Inuyasha snorted.

"Like any women would like him!"

"Sit." Inuyasha kissed the ground with a loud thump.

"What was that for!?"

"You're talking bad about your brother again." Inuyasha just snorted again.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was walking near a river. He stopped his track when he smelt blood. When he scanned the place, he saw a body washed from the river. He approached the body slowly and kneeled. It was an inu hanyou girl. Her hair was dark brown. A pair of dog ears was on her head but it slightly bigger that Inuyasha's. A large gash could be seen on her shoulder. There's also a pink scar on her throat, It's already healed. Her body trembling slightly.

'She's alive.' He stood up. 'Should I leave her here? …But she'll surely die.' He thought for a moment and decided to took her to Inuyasha's village. 'Rin will surely upset if I left her here…' he lift her with his right hand and when he began walking towards the village, he stopped. 'Since when I cared about her feelings?' he growled. 'I'm getting weak.' He thought.

Suddenly, the girl's eyes opened a little. At that time, Sesshoumaru could see her piercing green eyes. She struggled a little but then went limp again, she's too tired. Her eyes went to his face, observing him. After a few minutes, she relaxed a bit then fainted. She's really worn out. Sesshoumaru looked a bit confused by the girl's act. But he continued anyway.

When he arrived, Kagome was the first one that saw him. She rushed to him as she saw him carrying an unconscious girl.

"Oh my God! What happened to her??"

_"Miko,_ can you heal her?"

"Yes! quick, take her to my hut!" They carried the girl to Kagome's hut. When they arrived, Kagome quickly put some herbs on her wound, then started mixing some herbs. The girl hissed, but still unconscious. Inuyasha rushed into the hut.

"What happened? I thought I smell blood in the--" He stared at the girl. "Who is she?"

"Sesshoumaru brought her here. She's wounded pretty bad." Kagome said, still mixing some herbs. Inuyasha looked at his brother with a grin on his face.

"Well,Well,Well... It looks like the great Sesshoumaru still have some goodness in him." Sesshoumaru ust growled in return. He didn't want to follow his little brother's game. When Kagome finished, she put the herbs on the girl's wound and bandaged it.

"There, she'll be just fine now." Kagome sighed in relief. Suddenly, the girl's eyes opened her eyes. She gasped then tried to stood up. "Calm down, we're not going to hurt you. We're helping you. See?" Kagome pointed at the now bandaged shoulder. The girl watched Kagome closely, then the others. When she saw Sesshoumaru, she relaxed a bit (After all he's her savior right?). Seeing that the girl now calmed down a bit, Kagome introduced herself and the other two.

"I'm Kagome, the priestess of this village, This is my husband, Inuyasha." She pointed. "And that is Sesshoumaru." The girl nodded. "Well.. What's your name?" The girl opened her mouth, but no voice were heard. They all went silence. The girl frowned, pointed at her throat and shook her head. Kagome's eyes went wide at the realization.

"You can't talk?"

* * *

Miko = Priestess

Nee-san = a call for a big sister in japan.

Nii-san = a call for a big brother in japan.

Obaa-sama = a call for a grandmother in japan.

-sama = for someone that is respected.

-chan = for someone that you're close with (for girls).

-san = for someone that is older than you.

Well… How about it? Is it good? Is it bad? Tell me please! .

Love,

Lorie


	2. Chapter 2

I hope this chapter went well… *sigh*

Disclaimer : I Own Nothing, Except Aiko.

* * *

Chapter 2 : His Problem

Aiko was now sleeping on Kagome's futon. Rin was there, taking care of her. Seshoumaru, Kagome and Inuyasha was outside, talking what they'll do next.

"We can't just throw her at the forest! She's still at my age! She can't survive living there alone!"

"Oh yeah? If I can why she can't?! Besides we also CAN'T have another mouth to feed Kagome!" Inuyasha whined. The two was still debating whatever the girl be soon kicked out the house as soon as she healed or have her at Kagome's house.

"Why can't she stay in that Kaede-_Baba_'s hut?"

"Her hands were already FULL! She already had Rin to take care, remember?"

"What the fu-"

"SIT!" Inuyasha once again kissed the ground.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR??"

"I already told you not to use that word!!" Now, they're debating about Inuyasha's bad grammar. Sesshoumaru sighed. Then, Rin got out of the hut.

"She's awake Kagome-_nee-san._" She said, hearing that, Kagome and Inuyasha stopped. Glared at each other, then went inside the house. Sesshoumaru followed.

When they were inside, the girl was frowning. She looked to Inuyasha and Kagome, and she bowed.

"You're welcome. Is your wound getting better?" Kagome smiled then approached the girl. The girl smiled softly. When Sesshoumaru entered the hut, her smile went bigger. She mouthed 'thank you' (Of course no voice was heard), He just nodded, then sat at a corner.

"I was wondering… Do you have any family?" Kagome asked. The girl's smile dropped. She nodded her head ever so slowly. "Do they know you're wounded?" She nodded again. "Good then! They'll come for you soon enough I guess." The girl's expression turned white, like she's scared to death. She shook her head furiously. "What? Do you fight with your family?" She nodded. "You don't want to meet them?" she nodded again. "So do you want to stay here for a while?" When she's about to nod, Inuyasha shouted.

"ABSOLUTELY NO!" The girl shrugged.

"Inuyasha SIT!" He fell again… "Really Inuyasha! How can you be so stubborn?!"

"S…Still…No…." The girl analyzed the situation. If she can't stay with Kagome and Inuyasha… Then maybe… Just maybe... She looked hopefully at Sesshoumaru.

"No." Her hope shattered. Suddenly Rin asked.

"Why can't you take her Sesshoumaru-_sama_?"

"I don't have time to meddling with a hanyou."

"Why? I mean… You're the one who saved her afterall…" Now, everybody was listening. "So… I think that you're the one who supposed to be responsible about her… Am I right?" Inuyasha's and Kagome's eyes lit up.

"YES! It's OBVIOUSLY your responsible Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha said then laughed.

"But… Is she's going to be alright with him?"

"What do you mean Kagome? She's with The Lord Of The Western Land! Of course she'll be alright!" Inuyasha laughed again. Sesshoumaru growled at the idea. When he's finally free from taking care of Rin, now he must take care a hanyou? _Kami_ must be playing a bad joke at him. Rin saw his displease so…

"Sesshoumaru-_sama_… Please don't think badly about her… Besides, as soon as her problem was finished, she'll go." She said with her puppy eyes. Oh how he hate that eyes. He can't resist it. He sighed.

"I guess… No harm can be happen." Rin jumped in joy. "But." She stopped. "She'll leave as soon as her problem was finished." Rin nodded still smiling.

"Do you hear that Aiko-_nee-san_? Sesshoumaru-_sama _will help you!"

"Aiko?" Kagome asked.

"It's her name. She told me when she's awake." Kagome's eyes lid up.

"You can understand her?"

"Yep!"

"How? I mean... She can't talk!" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"You can easily know if you read her mouth or from her expressions. I learn this from Sesshoumaru-_sama_." Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru shrugged.

"Him?" Rin nodded.

"I learn how to know his feelings or emotions although he's lack of expressions." Rin said proudly.

"Is she right Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked to Sesshoumaru, But he just ignored it. "Keh!"

"By the way... Where's Kaede-_obaa-sama_?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, she's going to a village at the neighborhood. She said something about some demon attack." Hearing that Aiko's eyes went wide. She stood, then she quickly approached Sesshoumaru. Pulling his hand.

"What do you want hanyou?" She tried to explain something but nothing came out from her mouth. Sesshoumaru's eyebrow went up. "Is it have something to do with the old miko?" She nodded furiously, then suddenly... a scream could be heard from outside the hut. They soon rushed out from the hut. A man was crouching not far from the hut, blood all over his body.

"H-HELP! Kaede-_sama_... is in danger...." Then all the questions answered...

* * *

Baba = Grandma but it's lack of respect

To Be Continued…

R&R please! Tell me what's wrong or maybe some OOCness?

Love,

Lorie


	3. Chapter 3

I knoowww It's been a loongggg timeee, But I've been busy . sorry guyss. Here's my replies~

BlueEyedGunSlinger : Sorry for the bad grammars . and... can you tell me how to become a beta reader? I'm new here and almost know NOTHING T___T  
For everyone who wanted me to update, I'll update as soon as i stepped into an internet booth, so please be patience~

Here're the next chapter~

Disclaimer : I Don't Own Inuyasha, Except Aiko.

* * *

Chapter 3 : The Girl's Problem

"What the hell is wrong with today?! There's so much problem in one day!"

"Stop whining Inuyasha! Just keep running!" They're on their way to help Kaede, Kagome was on Inuyasha's back. Aiko and Sesshoumaru was running by their side. Suddenly, lots of blood could be smelled on the air. Aiko fastened her pace, leaving the others.

"Aiko! Wait up!" Kagome yelled. The fastened their pace too.

Soon, they arrived at the village. The village was messed up. All of the livestocks were dead. Blood was everywhere. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Aiko shrugged at the thick smell of blood.

"Where did everybody go?" Kagome asked. Suddenly, a loud noise like a crack could be heard. "What's that?"

"It came from the center of the village! Let's go!" Inuyasha said, with that they're all ran to the center of the village.

When they've arrived, There's Kaede and the villagers inside a big barrier, but there's a big crack at the top. In front of them was a big amount of inu youkais. One of them was bigger than the others and now was grabbing a tree with ease. It seemed that he's just hit the barrier with it.

"Lookie who's here. We've missed you Aiko-nee-san." Said one of the male inu youkai. Aiko shrugged a little.

"They're all your brothers??" Kagome asked, quite surprised. There are maybe 12 of them. Aiko nodded slowly. Then, Sesshoumaru stood in front of her.

"What are you doing here? You're all supposed to be in the west." He said calmly. They snorted then bow to Sesshoumaru mockingly.

"We're sorry SESSHOUMARU-Sama. What should we do to earn your mercy?" They began to laugh. In a blink of an eye, Tokijin was on his throat. Sesshoumaru glared dangerously at him and the others.

"You will learn how to respect your lord." But the youkai's expression didn't change at all.

"If not? You're going to kill me?"

"You're daring this Sesshoumaru to kill you?" Tokijin went closer to his throat.

"Hmph, If you kill me, what would my sister do?" The youkai's sight turned to Aiko. Aiko's expression was between fear and like she's want to cry. Tears were on her eyes. Sesshoumaru saw that and he decided.

"You will leave this village in peace. Understood?"

"Not without my sister." He smiled wickedly. By now, Sesshoumaru was surrounded by the other inu youkais.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru. Do you need any help?" Asked Inuyasha. He ignored it. "Keh! Suit yourself!" Inuyasha sat, completely pissed of by his 'half-brother'. Kagome and Aiko were beside him. Aiko tried to approach Sesshoumaru, but was stopped by Kagome.

"Don't Aiko, You'll hurt yourself!" But she still struggled anyway. When Sesshoumaru looked at her in the eyes and nodded, she stopped. It seemed that he know what's going on.

* * *

The Battle started when all of the inu youkais charged at Sesshoumaru all at once. He sheathed Tokijin, and deflected all of the attacks with his poisonous whip (He tossed the whip all around his body). They growled.

"You'll regret your decision to underestimate us!" Shouted one of them. Strange shades of purple were on their eyes.

"...Child's play." He said bored. He sighed then talked again. "If you value your life then leave."

"Like we're going to obey you!" One of them charged again with his claws. Sesshoumaru stepped to the left and he missed. He flicked his whip and the youkai's back wounded, but not so seriously.

"Bastard!" The inu youkai barked and backed off.

There's nothing interesting in the battle, Sesshoumaru just rather defending than attacking. While the inu youkais attacking watched the battle nervously, She don't know what to do. She don't want any of them to be hurt. BUt she can't do anything. Kagome was aiding Kaede now, The villagers were moved to a safe place just behind the village. It's too dangerous to have them here.

"Who's that girl?" Asked Kaede.

"It's Aiko, We've just found her this morning. Wounded. It seemed that she's related to the inu youkais." She explained quickly while bandaging her wound.

At last, Sesshoumaru unsheathed Tokijin.

"It's time to end this foolish game."Hearing that Aiko rushed to Sesshoumaru, grabbed his hand and shook her head. She pleaded silently (Afterall they're still her brothers, right?). The youkais saw this as a chance. One of them sneaked behind Sesshoumaru and attacked his back. Sesshoumaru tried to deflect the attack, but the youkai was using a double sword, So, he slashed his back with his right sword. Blood splattered on the air.

Aiko's eye widen up, some of the blood fell to her clothes. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth. A loud screeching scream could be heard.

"!!"

As you believe, an inu youkai's hearing sense were 100 times stronger than human's. Soo, this screeching voice have made a lethal damage. Especially to their ears. They're all holding their ears in pain, even Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha's dog ears flattened on his head. Kagome and Kaede also held their ears. Unable to even stood, The inu youkais escaped to the woods.

"We'll be back for you Aiko-Nee-San!" Shouted one of them.

Aiko fell on her feet, crying. Still holding to Sesshoumaru's hand.

"...What was that?" Kagome and Inuyasha asked in union.

* * *

To Be Continued...

Well... I am not having fun writing this chapter . (dunno why) But R&R pleaseee, Sorry if my grammar was poor, I'm still a learning Indonesian after all.. So please help me by pointing where I went wrong ^^

Love,

Lorie


	4. Author's Note

Oh . My . GOD!  
I'm SO SORRY! T_T  
I can't believe that I forgot about my fanfictions for 2 years!  
2 WHOLE YEARS! I'll be lucky if someone actually read this..

2 years ago, I got caught with life. When High School ended, I went to University to attend Visual Communication Design and start focusing on lots of assignments and learning how to make 2D & 3D animations. It feels like time is moving so fast D: not to mention I got some big problems with my family then my best friend, now 'ex-best friend' if that truly exist..  
then I forgot about my fanfictions..  
I know.. I'm such a horrible person to left you guys hanging like that..

I'm truly sorry :'(  
I'll be very glad and grateful if you guys pardon me for my 2 long years of 'Hiatus'

I'd like to continue this fanfiction, but maybe It'll be one a week or once per 2 weeks. My college tasks are literally choking me x_x

If you guys are still watching me, please tell me what you would like me to do. 


	5. Chapter 4

I've decided to post a new chapter immediately XD  
Hopefully my writing style is better or still the same!

Disclaimer : I . Don't . Own . Inuyasha! Just Aiko and her family ~

* * *

Chapter 4 : Shards of the Past

_Nee-chan..._

Someone is calling me.. I recognize that voice.. but who?

_Wake up.._

I don't want to... my body feels heavy.. the darkness looks so welcoming..

_Wake up.._ "WAKE UP ONEE-CHAN!" a loud scream continued with a heavy thud on her middle stomach made her 'oof-ed' and woke up instantly. When she opened her eyes, she saw her 3 little brothers clinging to her whole body. Well, except her face.

'...that explains why my body feels so heavy..' her eyes met her youngest brother– a boy with short brown hair, blue eyes and a pair of inu _mimi_– who clung to her middle stomach.

"I'm hungry Aiko-_nee_-_chan_!" followed by similiar complaints from all directions. Three faces with brown-silver bed heads were clouding her sights.

'Oh no..here we go..'

"Let's eat fish for breakfast!" said the oldest looking boy. He's clinging to her right hand and looked like a 12 years old boy with brown spiky hair complete with fangs and a pair of red marks on his cheeks.

"No! Rabbit is better!" said another boy from the opposite direction, he had brown – highlighted with silver– messy hair, fangs and a blue diamond mark on his forehead.

"Hey! Today is my turn! So it will be quails!" shouted the boy on her middle stomach. "..Eh, but when I think about it, let's eat fish! I agree with Junya-_nii-chan_!"

"But rabbit tasted much better and juicy!" argued the boy.

"Ha! Two versus one! You lose Rui-_otouto_! Gimme high five Hiro-chan!" shouted Junya excitedly and high fived with his youngest brother, Hiro.

"I'm glad the problem is solved but – GET OFF OF ME!" Aiko could only took so much from her little brothers's bantering. She tried to sit up but then Rui started to complain about how 'unfair' Junya and Hiro, followed by the other two shouting their 'self-defense'. Just when Aiko thought she's about to pass out from all the noise, a beautiful voice stopped the chaos.

"Now children, don't bother your sister so early in the morning." Her savior a.k.a Her mother — an _inu hanyou_ with silver hair, emerald eyes, and kind motherly face—appeared inside her room.

"But she promised to go hunting together with us for breakfast!" said Junya pouting. Followed by the others nodding their approval. Their mother chuckled and patted their heads.

"Give your sister time to prepare herself then all of you may go."

"Yes mom!" they chorused and went out of Aiko's room running with Rui still mumbling his complain. Aiko sighed.

"Thanks for the help mother."She said while rubbing her ears. It's still ringing from all the voice.

"Anytime darling. Anytime."

* * *

Aiko's father – a full _inu youkai_ with long brown hair and 3 purple marks on his cheeks – was relaxing under a tree just outside of their house – A moderate looking hut – chewing a bone – Yes, a bone – when all of his children went out running and laughing. Aiko stayed behind the group so she can kept watch of her brothers. Not long, his wife went out of the house and sat beside him.

"That's unusual, they're already awake." He said while pulling his wife closer. She smiled and leaned her head to his shoulder.

"I know. The little ones are very excited about hunting with their sister."

"Hmm.. it's morning so it should be alright.. tell them to stay home tonight, I sensed a strange aura today. Something is disturbing the forest."

"I'll make sure to tell them." She nodded. She giggled when her husband nuzzled her neck.

That morning, the couple just sat there. Enjoying each other's company while keeping their ears sharp. The sky was blue with fluffy clouds decorating it. Sounds of birds sang welcoming the daylight and their children laughing could be heard vaguely. Life was perfect for both of them.

* * *

Aiko was supporting his brothers to climb a rather steep rocky hill. They need to pass this hill to get into the quail's territory. Hiro changed his mind again and won't shut up until he get it. Hiro was walking on the front, followed by Rui, Junya, then Aiko at the bottom.

"Watch your step Hiro-chan! Don't rush!" shouted Aiko.

"D-Don't worry I can do this!" Hiro said while he walked carefully. Searching for a solid rock before stepping on it.

"This will take forever!" Junya said impatiently. He's always the most hot-headed and the impatient one.

"Shut up Junya! Let him concentrate!" Rui said while holding Hiro's right hand for support. Junya scoffed.

"Honestly, what's so difficult about – " Junya stepped on a wrong rock so he stumbled. He grabbed Rui's hair who got taken aback by his action and shouted in pain. When Rui's body started to fall, he quickly released Hiro's hand so he wouldn't be pulled back too. Aiko tried to support both Junya and Rui, but they're heavier than their looks so she grabbed a bush in panic, said bush failed to support their weights and snapped from the ground.

'...Shit..' that was their last thought before they fell down, except Hiro.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A combined scream with multiple loud thuds could be heard from the once silent forest.

* * *

"Hahahaha! So that's what happened." Aiko and her brothers were facing their laughing father now. Their injuries were half healed, all thanks to their _youkai_ blood. They're pouting while Hiro just smiled sheepishly.  
"That's a good experience for all of you. Rui, you have a good heart, you spare Hiro from having the same fate as you." He patted Rui's head. "Aiko, you've tried to save your brothers even though you've failed, your bravery was praiseworthy." He give her hand an affectionate squeeze."You, Junya don't be so hot headed, look what you've brought to your brother n sister." Junya sulked with a guilty face, but then his father's expression changed from serious to grinning. "But everything is forgived! Learn your lesson and never do the same mistake again." He patted Junya's head while he smiled a wide smile.

"Now, who's hungry?" Said a voice from the kitchen and made everyone's eyes lid up.

* * *

To Be continued..

otouto : little brother

hanyou : half demon

youkai : full demon

inu mimi : dog's ears

* * *

A/N : So.. are you confused with this chapter? XD

I'll let you wonder a bit about how Aiko could have 12 brothers instead of 3 like in this chapter :P  
The next chapter will be longer than this one, bear with the waiting please XD

Please tell me if my writing style is better/worse/still the same as ever X)

Love,

Lorie


End file.
